Walex Blissex
Walex Blissex era un doctor y un ingeniero en la construcción de naves estelares, y más tarde un general de la Alianza para Restaurar la República, estimado y respetado a través de la galaxia. Sus diseños iban desde gigantescas naves de guerra hasta minúsculos cazas estelares, y sus clientes iban desde gobiernos pan-galácticos hasta movimientos de insurrección rebeldes. Trabajando para Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat y Motores Estelares Rendili, Blissex creo unos de los pilares del Gran Ejército de la República, como el [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite]], y el [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]]. El propio Blissex no estaba de acuerdo en que sus creaciones fueran utilizadas como máquinas de matar, pero se consolaba con el hecho de que estaban siendo utilizadas en la galaxia para mantener el orden y la paz. Debido a que él era incapaz de usar una computadora apropiadamente, Walex confiaba en sus ayudantes y en su hija, Lira, esta tarea. Cuando el Canciller Supremo Palpatine consolido su poder en el 19 ABY, Walex rechazó su Nuevo Orden y se convirtió en uno de los miembros fundadores ocultos de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Sin embargo, Lira tenía otras ideas, y esencialmente tomó el papel de su padre en el Imperio Galáctico. A pesar de esto, ella no era tan talentosa como su padre, y cuando la Guerra Civil Galáctica estalló veinte años más tarde, la disputa familiar entre Walex y Lira se entrelazó con asuntos galácticos. Los dos se verían a lo largo de la guerra, con Lira constantemente tratando de atraparlo o asesinarlo. Sin embargo, Walex supero todos los obstáculos, y fue capaz de ser fielmente a la Alianza hasta que se convirtió en la Nueva República. En los años posteriores, Walex estaría menos en el deber activo, pero serviría en el “Puesto Gris” de Jan Dodonna y eventualmente diseñaría el [[Destructor Estelar clase República|Destructor Estelar clase República]]. Biografía República Galáctica Las Guerras Clon thumb|left|280px|Walex y Lira Blissex, contemplando un nuevo diseño. Walex Blissex era un ingeniero de naves estelares que diseñó todo tipo de naves, desde cazas estelares hasta acorazados. En algún momento de su carrera, obtuvo el título de doctor. Uno de los amigos personales era, Shil Tervo, con quien ocasionalmente colaboro. Debido a su inhabilidad de trabajar con las computadoras, Walex siempre fue ayudado por sus ayudantes y por su hija, Lira. En el 22 ABY, Walex estaba trabajando en los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, contando con el título de Ingeniero de Proyectos. Inspirado en los [[Caza táctico de choque Aurek|cazas tácticos de choque clase Aurek]] de la Antigua República, Walex diseño y desarrolló el [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite]], una pequeña nave construida específicamente para el uso de la Orden Jedi. Walex estaba orgulloso de su creación, y estuvo presente en su presentación junto con el Senador Risi Lenoan y las Caballeras Jedi Adi Gallia y Aayla Secura. Walex aprovecho esta oportunidad para hablar en la HoloNet News. Walex haría una serie de modificaciones que resultarían en la creación del [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7B clase Aethersprite|Interceptor ligero Delta-7B clase Aethersprite]], este caza añadía un puerto para droides astromecánico estándar delante de la cabina. El siguiente diseño de Walex fue el [[Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis|Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis]], una nueva innovación en la construcción de cazas. Este nuevo diseño era una nave ágil y rápida, destinada a ser una extensión de las habilidades de un piloto Jedi, el cual dependía de sus sentidos de la Fuerza. La falta de escudos, sensores y una armadura ligera permitía que los pilotos Jedi de un Eta-2 volaran a velocidades inimaginables. En los últimos días de la República Galáctica y de las Guerras Clon, Walex, con la ayuda de Bevel Lemelisk, diseño el [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]] para Motores Estelares Rendili. La nave fue considerada como una de las mejores de su tipo, y aunque vio un uso limitado por parte de la República Galáctica, sería un pilar de la flota del Imperio Galáctico en el futuro. Aunque los Cruceros clase Victoria fueron originalmente diseñados para operar con un complemento de Bombarderos Navales NTB-630 junto con Interceptores A-6 de corto alcance, al final su complemento conto en gran parte solo de cazas estelares, y Walex empezó a trabajar en el desarrollo de una nueva generación de cazas estelares Ala-X y Ala-Y, los cuales fueron diseñados para los enfrentamientos, en igualdad de condiciones, de cazas estelares en el espacio. Alrededor de la misma época en la que se desarrolló el Destructor Estelar clase Victoria, Walex también creó el diseño inicial del [[Destructor Estelar clase Gladiador|Destructor Estelar clase Gladiador]], imaginándolo como una escolta para la clase Victoria. El propio Walex nunca se sintió cómodo con la construcción de naves de guerra, pero reconoció la necesidad de estas para mantener la paz. Durante este tiempo, Walex fue llamado por Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat una vez más para desarrollar el [[Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V|Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V]], como un reemplazo para el Caza estelar V-19 Torrente. Walex vio esto como una oportunidad para corregir los defectos que percibía en el Delta-7. Deserción y angustia Cuando el Canciller Supremo Palpatine hizo su toma de poder por el 19 ABY, Walex eligió desaparecer de la luz pública. Walex era idealista, y no estaba de acuerdo con la política de Palpatine de usar armas de destrucción masiva para vigilar su nuevo Imperio Galáctico, pero conocía la amenaza que representaba el Emperador Galáctico para su seguridad. En lugar de verse obligado a hacer lo que él consideraba como malo, Walex se convirtió en uno de los miembros fundadores de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. A pesar de esta decisión, su hija se casó con el Gobernador Imperial del Sector Relgim Denn Wessex y tomó el lugar de su padre en el nuevo Imperio Galáctico. Ella diseño el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]], guiándose de los diseños desarrollados por su padre para la clase Victoria. La Alianza Rebelde El Ala-A thumb|225px|El Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A co-desarrollado por Walex y Jan Dodonna. Después de la Batalla de Yavin, el General Jan Dodonna se dio cuenta de que la Alianza necesitaba un caza estelar que pudiera igualar la velocidad y maniobrabilidad de los cazas TIE. El General se acercó a Walex, y juntos desarrollaron el Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A. Walex utilizó una vez más el diseño del caza clase Aurek de la Antigua República como inspiración. Aunque Mon Mothma estuvo escéptica al principio, ella le dio el visto bueno debido a la popularidad de Dodonna, y la nave fue desarrollada. Para el desarrollo, Walex y Dodonna examinaron las naves de la Armada espacial de Tammuz-na, como la Punta de lanza R-22. Sin embargo, Mothma se negó a financiar adecuadamente el proyecto, obligando a Walex a obtener el máximo rendimiento con el poco material que tenía. Poniendo sus habilidades en uso, Walex fue capaz de construir con éxito el RZ-1, utilizando componentes tan comunes que se podían encontrarse en cualquier parte de la Galaxia, esto sin sacrificar el buen rendimiento de la nave. Debido a su servicio a la Alianza, se le otorgó el rango honorifico de General. Reunión en el Subyugador Walex sirvió a la Alianza fielmente como asesor de ingeniería, pero la inconsolable brecha que había entre él y su hija lo afectó mucho. Aunque él tenía la intención de enmendar su relación, Lira no lo quería. Eventualmente, Walex se enteró por parte de Denn Wessex que su hija estaba muriendo. Wessex le pidió a Walex que viajara al Sector Relgim para que viera a Lira, pero el Alto Mando de la Alianza se mostró escéptico. Etiquetándolo como una trampa, el alto mando le advirtió a Walex que no viajara, pero el estimado ingeniero insistió en que no le serviría de nada al Imperio y que haría el viaje sin importar qué. El Alto Mando de la Alianza todavía no estaba satisfecho, por lo que el General Crix Madine envió a dos de sus agentes, Rexellian Marshall y Kan Deans para que vigilaran a Walex. Wessex hizo los arreglos para que Walex fuera recogido en la Estación Espacial de Kwenn por el Subyugador, un Destructor Estelar clase Victoria, que iría allí bajo la excusa de una parada por provisiones. Al llegar a Kwenn, Walex, Marshall y Deans fueron arrojados en las celdas de detención del Subyugador, donde empezaron los interrogatorios por parte de Lira Wessex. Lira había inventado la trampa, ya que su diseño de la clase Imperial nunca había podido igualar la calidad que habría alcanzado si su padre lo hubiera diseñado. Durante el interrogatorio, el Subyugador cayó bajo el ataque de la Fuerza de Ataque Estrellas Caídas, que no sabía que Walex estaba a bordo. Durante la batalla, el Destructor Estelar y la nave de mando rebelde sufrieron grandes daños, pero el Subyugador quedó con graves daños, haciendo que el Capitán Kolaff pusiera al Subyugador a autodestruirse justo cuando los Rebeldes realizaran sus segunda ataque, utilizando un código que era conocido sólo por Lira y Walex. Durante un apagón, Marshall y Deans liberaron a Walex de un droide de interrogación. Debido al riguroso interroga miento, el viejo Walex estaba agotado y apenas era capaz de levantarse. El grupo viajo por las entrañas ardientes de Subyugador mientras que eran atacados por las fuerzas del Capitán Kolaff. El conocimiento que tenía Walex del diseño de la nave era crítico para guiar al pequeño grupo a través de la nave, pero ellos, pronto se dio cuenta de que él no sabía utilizar una computadora. Sin embargo, Deans fue capaz de descubrir el plan de Kolaff para destruir la nave. [[Archivo:OriginalBlissex.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Walex Blissex durante el incidente del Subyugador.]] Walex se dio cuenta que podía arruinar el plan de Kolaff si ponía la nave a autodestruirse una hora antes. Abriéndose paso hacia el núcleo de la nave, Walex, Marshall y Deans se enfrentaron a varios soldados de asalto en el camino. Al llegar al núcleo, Walex notó que la secuencia de autodestrucción era una que sólo conocían él y otra persona: Lira. Debido a esto, Walex se dio cuenta que su propia hija le había tendido una trampa. El ingeniero estaba devastado, pero tenía poco tiempo para consolarse. La táctica de alterar la secuencia de autodestrucción fue otra trampa, y el grupo se vio obligado a luchar contra soldados de asalto una vez más. Enterándose de que una lanzadera estaba sin utilizar en la bahía de aterrizaje, el grupo se puso en marcha a lo largo de la nave, con Walex guiando a sus compañeros. Finalmente, el grupo se encontró con T-3PO, un droide de protocolo que era capaz de comunicarse con los mecanismos de defensa de la nave. Al ver que el droide les sería útil, los Rebeldes le permitieron acompañarlos. Pasando por las áreas de la nave que estaban dañados, el grupo eventualmente encontró un camino a las bahías de atraque, donde se tuvieron que enfrentar al Capitán Kolaff, que estaba montado en un AT-ST. Marshall y Deans fueron capaces de obtener su propio AT-ST y derrotaron a Kolaff en una breve batalla, esto les permitió a los Rebeldes trasladarse a la Bahía del Hangar G-12. Sin embargo, Lira y un escuadrón de soldados de asalto llegaron para evitar que Walex y sus aliados escapasen. Mientras los soldados trataban de matar a los Rebeldes, el complemento de droides del Subyugador, abandonado por sus amos, ataco a Lira y a los soldados de asalto, ganándole tiempo a Walex para escapar. Los miembros de la Fuerza de Ataque Estrellas Caídas recogieron al grupo, y Lira también pudo abandonar el Subyugador antes de que explotara. A pesar de esto, Walex asumió que Lira había muerto en la explosión, lo que no le dio ninguna oportunidad de reconciliarse. Con el corazón roto, Walex regreso al servicio. Experimentos desenfrenados Algún tiempo después, Walex recibió un mensaje holográfico de su amigo, el Doctor Issan Len. Len había desarrollado el X0-X1, un droide que podía controlar los sistemas multifacéticos por sí mismo. El doctor llamó a Walex para que inspeccionara al nuevo droide, pero también para que la Alianza obtuviera al droide, ya que sería mortal en las manos del Imperio. Sin embargo, cuando Walex llegó a la Ciudad de las Nubes, ya era demasiado tarde. Walex y su escolta fueron retrasados por unos droides hostiles, pero cuando llegaron a la oficina del Dr. Len, descubrieron que había sido asesinado recientemente y que el prototipo del droide había sido robado. Investigando la escena del crimen, los Rebeldes dedujeron que Len había sido asesinado por F-3PO, un droide de protocolo de los Laboratorios Bioniip. Sin embargo, el droide no tenía recuerdos del incidente, y sólo hablaba de “tentáculos negros” que llegaban hacía el. Antes de que Walex y sus guardias pudieran actuar con la información que obtuvieron, el Barón Administrador Lando Calrissian llegó a la escena con un destacamento de sus guardias. Lando insistió en que los Rebeldes resolvieran el crimen o que fueran arrestados como sospechosos por la muerte de Len. Escogiendo la única opción favorable, los Rebeldes viajaron a los Laboratorios Bioniip. thumb|Walex durante el incidente en la Ciudad de las Nubes. Junto con F-3PO, los Rebeldes fueron informados por la recepcionista de Bioniip que el droide de protocolo había sido vendido a nada menos que a Lira Wessex. En lugar de sorprenderse por el descubrimiento, Walex sólo se quedó decepcionado, y pensar que su hija pudo haber estado involucrada en la muerte de Len lo afecto mucho. F-3PO, al principio luchando por recordar a Lira, de repente se acercó y mencionó que su maestra iba a conocer a un Doctor Vreen en el Casino Royal. Al ir rápidamente al Casino, los Rebeldes de encontraron con un disfrazado Calrissian jugando en una mesa de sabacc. Calrissian había visto a alguien que coincidía con la descripción de Lira, pero le pidió a uno de los Rebeldes que jugara una partida de sabacc con él. Cuando el juego comenzó, el grupo recibió la intervención de Helm Iskraker, quien también estaba allí para conocer a Vreen. Durante el juego, descubrieron que Iskraker había robado siete tarjetas de acceso de los Cuerpos de Seguridad del Sistema Indellum, aunque cuando le preguntaron la identidad de su cliente, este dijo que no la sabía. Iskraker no tenía conocimiento de Lira, Lira eventualmente se presentó y se sentó en la mesa de sabacc con Iskraker, Walex, los Rebeldes, y el disfrazado Calrissian. Después de un combate verbal entre Walex y su hija, Lira preguntó por el paradero de Vreen, pero nadie tuvo ninguna respuesta. Lira también estaba desconcertada por la acusación de que F-3PO era su droide, ya que nunca había tenido un droide de protocolo en su vida. A medida que el juego de sabacc avanzaba, las tarjetas evolucionaron en formas oscuras, planas y hemisféricas con tentáculos que salían de ellas. La evolución de las tarjetas coincidía con la descripción que dio F-3PO en el laboratorio de Len. En ese momento, un gran droide trabajador entró en el casino y se dispuso a atacar a los clientes. Sin embargo, después de que los escoltas Rebeldes de Walex derrotaran al droide descubrieron que Lira, Iskraker y Calrissian se habían escapado. Con la información extraída del droide de trabajo, los Rebeldes descubrieron que había venido de Laboratorios Bioniip, el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba Vreen. Apagón Volviendo a Laboratorios Bioniip, los Rebeldes se encontraron con una resistencia pesada que consistía en una variedad de droides. Sin otra alternativa, se abrieron paso a hasta la instalación. Pelearon contra extraños droides humanoides y finalmente descubrieron que la cafetería de Laboratorios Bioniip había sido utilizada como una prisión improvisada. El personal de Laboratorios Bioniip estaba siendo retenido allí por los androides, que aparentemente habían tomado los laboratorios. Los rehenes le informaron a Walex y a los Rebeldes que Vreen estaba vivo y que se había llevado a varios científicos como rehenes hacía horas. Al aventurarse más adentro de las instalaciones, los Rebeldes se encontraron con un grupo de cuerpos de los científicos que de alguna manera se habían hecho mitad máquina. Uno de los cuerpos, situado sobre una mesa del laboratorio, era el del todavía vivo Doctor Vreen. Al despertarse el medio maquina Vreen, Walex y sus aliados se enfrentaron a él. Descubrieron que X0-X1 todavía se encontraba en la ciudad, pero la localización exacta era desconocida para Vreen. Lo que él si sabía era que el lugar estaba sellado con siete cerraduras, y que sólo se podían abrir con la ayuda de un “extranjero de piel dorada” y una mujer de “pelo negro”. Aunque los Rebeldes se dieron cuenta de que el extranjero era Iskraker, no tenían pista de la identidad de la mujer. Descubrieron también que Vreen había sido torturado por X0-X1 y se vio obligado a crear los Droides Evolucionados-unidades microscópicas que podrían transformar la carne en metal. Los científicos en los que había experimentada Vreen estaban muertos, por lo que se había visto obligado a utilizarse como sujeto de pruebas. Las únicas cosas que Vreen podía recordar eran que algunos droides habían sacado un frasco de Droides evolucionados del laboratorio, y que X0-X1 controlaba de alguna manera a todos los droides. Presionando a Vreen, los Rebeldes se enteraron de que la mujer de pelo negro era Bellun la Forger. También descubrieron que X0-X1 planeaba hacerse con el control absoluta de la Ciudad de las Nubes. Cuando el grupo discutía la situación con Vreen, X0-X1 envió a un droide ratón cargado con Droides Evolucionados, con la esperanza de infectar a Walex y a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, el plan de X0-X1 fue frustrado, y Walex se dio cuenta de que los Droides Evolucionados podían usarse contra los droides. Trabajando rápidamente con Vreen, Walex desarrollo un lote que efectivamente serviría como un veneno para X0-X1. thumb|left|150px|Walex Blissex en su uniforme de Comando de la Alianza. Antes de que los Rebeldes tuvieran la oportunidad de salir de los Laboratorios Bioniip, la Ciudad de las Nubes sufrió un apagón total. Los científicos previamente encarcelados ayudaron a Walex y a su equipo a abastecerse de suministros antes de salir a la de Bellum, llevándose a Vreen. En el camino, se encontraron con varios droides que estaban instalando varios recipientes de Droides Evolucionados en las rejillas de ventilación, lo que les dio un tiempo estimado de dos horas antes de su activación. Al darse cuenta de que el tiempo era esencial, el grupo se dirigió apresuradamente a la tiendo de Bellum. Al reunirse con Bellum le preguntaron sobre Vreen y las llaves que había encargado para las siete cerraduras que los guiarían a X0-X1. Aunque la Forger no sabía para que servían, si sabía que una ellas se utilizaba en un corredor de mantenimiento cerca de la lcafetería de K’cri. Sin embargo, Bellum confeso que no tenía las llaves, ya que se las habían robado antes. Sin embargo, Vreen se dio cuenta de que podía encontrar a X0-X1 utilizando los números de series de las llaves. El grupo busco en la tienda de Bellum pistas sobre quién podría haber robado la caja que contenía las llaves y encontraron algunos copos de oro dejados por la piel alienígena de Iskraker. Antes de que los Rebeldes pudieran localizar al ladrón, Bellum fue cayo muerta por el fuego de uno de los droides de X0-X1. Después de derrotar al droide, Walex y sus aliados se dieron cuenta de que no podían localizar a Iskraker, ya que sólo Bellum había conocido su ubicación. Afortunadamente para ellos, pronto se encontraron con Widget, un amigo de Iskraker. Después de algunos engaños, los Rebeldes fueron capaces de convencer a Widget para que los llevara a la nave de Iskraker, el Orbita Errante. Llegando a la bahía del hangar 487B, Walex y sus compañeros llegaron a tiempo para ver como Iskraker le daba la caja que contenía las llaves a Lira Wessex. Algunos mercenarios que trabajaban para Lira atacaron a los Rebeldes, dándole a la hija de Walex la oportunidad de escapar. Los Rebeldes superaron a los mercenarios, y se pusieron a buscar a la ingeniera Imperial. Lira, quien recientemente se había instalado implantes cibernéticos en su cráneo, escaneo la caja en búsqueda del número de serie de las llaves mientras huía de su padre. Sin embargo, durante la persecución, Lira fue golpeada por el viento sacándola de la cornisa donde estaba, lo que la vio obligada a pedirle ayuda a los Rebeldes. Como una táctica, Lira lanzo la caja a las nubes de Bespin, lo que forzó a Walex y a los Rebeldes a salvarla por los códigos que tenía en su memoria. Fin de X0-X1 Viajando al Café K'cri, Lira les explico que el Doctor Vreen se había puesto en contacto con ella y le había informado de X0-X1, el cual podía usarse para construir plataformas de armas, como lo estaba haciendo con la Ciudad de las Nubes mientras hablaban. Los Rebeldes llegaron a la primera cerradura, y se fueron abriendo paso a través de las otras seis, luchando contra toda clase de trampas de adversarios que mandaba X0-X1. Al llegar el núcleo de la computadora de la Ciudad de las Nubes donde se encontraba X0-X1, el grupo se enfrentó a Vreen, quien había completado su proceso de trasformación y ahora era completamente máquina. Vreen intentó quitarle el veneno droide a Walex, pero fue destruido por los Rebeldes. A pesar de esto, no pudieron alcanzar a X0-X1, ya que el droide tenía una serie de medidas de seguridad para protegerlo. Walex se dio cuenta que la única manera de destruir a X0-X1 era desactivar el núcleo de la computadora de la Ciudad de las Nubes. Sin embargo, el núcleo era el que regulaba los generadores repulsores de la Ciudad de las Nubes, que era lo que le permitía flotar, los Rebeldes podían desactivar el núcleo durante treinta segundos, el cual era el tiempo límite antes de que la ciudad fuera destruida por la presión de Bespin. Walex se dio cuenta de los riesgos, pero insistió en que era la única esperanza para la ciudad. Si los Rebeldes podían destruir al droide dentro del marco de los treinta segundos, el núcleo podía ser reactivado, permitiendo que la ciudad pudiera volver a flotar. Los Rebeldes ejecutaron el plan y fueron capaces de llevarlo a cabo con éxito, destruyendo a X0-X1. Sin embargo, Lira aprovechó la oportunidad para solucionar el problema con su padre de una vez por toda. Apuntándole un bláster a la cabeza de Walex, Lira se regodeo mientras un grupo de matones que había contratado para vigilarla entro en la habitación. Sin embargo, Calrissian había estado oculto en la sala del núcleo todo este tiempo con un destacamento de guardias, y eligió ese momento para revelarse. Él le pidió a Lira que saliera de la ciudad, y le quito las acusaciones de homicidio a Walex y a sus compañeros, agradeciéndoles por sus servicios a la Ciudad de las Nubes. Batalla de Endor y la Nueva República [[Archivo:BlissexBriefing.jpg|thumb|250px|Walex Blissex (a la derecha) en la conferencia antes de la Batalla de Endor en el Hogar Uno, 4 DBY.]] En el 4 DBY, Walex estuvo presente en la reunión llevada a cabo a bordo del Hogar Uno, en preparación para la climática Batalla de Endor. La experiencia de Walex en el campo de Destructores Estelares fue lo que hizo que estuviera presente en la batalla, ya que la Alianza se enfrentaría a una gran cantidad de ellos sobre la Luna Santuario. En particular, Walex les proporciono a los pilotos de Ala-B los cálculos y recomendaciones que les permitirían destruir un Destructor Estelar o dañarlo. Irónicamente, uno de los cazas Ala-A de Walex destruiría al Ejecutor, que fue diseñado por Lira. La reunión antes de la Batalla de Endor resultaría ser uno de los últimos momentos en los que Walex fue visto en público. Cuando la Alianza paso a ser la Nueva República, Walex fue al principio constructor naval de los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, pero se alarmo al ver que la galaxia continuaría en estado de guerras y se perturbo por las armas que pedían los ministros de guerras de la República, cortando así sus lazos con los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat. El Archi-Preboste Bengila Urla atrajo a Walex para que trabajara en Motores Estelares Rendili, pensando que le así le daría un golpe a los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat. Sin embargo, la Nueva República ya dependía de los astilleros de la compañía, las rutas hiperespaciales y los domos de profundidad especializados para diseñar nuevas clases de naves capitales. Por este tiempo, Lira fue empleado por los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat. Walex finalmente se retiró del servicio activo. Varios años más tarde, su amistad con Jan Dodonna lo traería de vuelta al servicio militar. Walex formo parte del “Puesto Gris” de Dodonna, el cual servía como un consejo de asesores militares para el Alto Mando de la Nueva República. Entre los veteranos que formaban el grupo, Walex era el más tranquilo y reservado. Walex más tarde diseñaría el [[Destructor Estelar clase República|Destructor Estelar clase República]], una mejora de la envejecida clase Victoria. Aunque no era tan grande como la clase Imperial de Lira, la clase República tenía un 20 % más de potencia de fuego y sólo una quinta parte de su tripulación. Personalidad y rasgos Walex Blissex tendía a ver los problemas en blanco y negro, y, aparte de negarse a cumplir con el nuevo régimen de Palpatine, generalmente se aferraba a la ley. Él estaba particularmente decepcionado al ver que sus creaciones, como el Destructor Estelar clase Victoria, se convertían en un símbolo de terror por parte del Imperio. A pesar de esto, Walex estaba orgulloso de sus creaciones. En el fondo, Walex era un pacifista e idealista, lo que lo puso en desacuerdos con su hija en varias ocasiones. Él eligió no hablar públicamente en contra de las reformas del 19 ABY; más bien, optó por actuar, lo cual era considerablemente más peligroso. Siendo un pacifista, Walex volvería a ser perturbado por la duración del conflicto entre la Nueva República y el Imperio, y además, por las maquinaciones de los ministros de guerra. Walex sirvió fielmente a la Alianza, pero tenía una debilidad: su hija. El amor recíproco que tenía por ella le permitió a Lira atraerlo a una variedad de trampas. Walex siempre estaba profundamente lastimado por las creaciones de Lira, y aunque ella había intentado matarlo, él todavía se sentía abrumado ante la perspectiva de su muerte en el Subyugador. Cuando Lira volvió a aparecer en la Ciudad de las Nubes, Walex no se sorprendió, sino más bien se decepciono de lo que ella estaba tramando, sólo por burlarse y destruir a su padre en nombre del Imperio. Detrás de escena Walex Blissex fue mencionado por primera vez por Bill Slavicsek y Curtis Smith en The Star Wars Sourcebook. Su papel como ingeniero y diseñador sería elaborado y ampliado, hasta Starfall, en el que Walex y su hija Lira son personajes fundamentales. Ellos dos también ocuparían un lugar prominente en Crisis on Cloud City. A Walex le dieron una representación consistente tanto en Starfall como en Crisis on Cloud City, pero más tarde se le dio el rostro de un extra en la escena de información en Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi, a través del "Star Wars Customizable Card Game." Esta representación fue utilizada más adelante en The Official Star Wars Fact File como la base para una ilustración original, a pesar del hecho de que variaba grandemente en conparación la versión original de el juego West End Games. El Fact File también le dio a Walex una altura de 1,94 metros, que difiere con la altura que le había dado West End Games de 1,6 metros. Apariciones * *''Starfall'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''Entrenched'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi Storybook'' Fuentes *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Stock Ships'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Five'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Death Star Owner's Technical Manual'' * * * * }} Categoría:Ingenieros Categoría:Individuos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos de la Nueva República